


A Kiss Before You Go

by Cognitive_Vagabond



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, Graduation, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitive_Vagabond/pseuds/Cognitive_Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is finally done with school, he just needs to graduate. Pete needs to do one last thing before high school is officially over for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitswithcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/gifts).



> This is just a little fic I wrote for my friend that graduated this year!

Mikey honestly couldn't believe he made it. He finally finished high school and could move on from the awful public school system he’d been in for most of his life. Today he was graduating and would be done for good. 

“Hey Mikey, are you ready?” Gerard asked as he walked into his room. Mikey nodded and they headed downstairs and into Gerard’s car. Their parents were going to meet them there. 

“So are you excited to graduate?” 

“You know it. I’ve been waiting for this day for 17 years,” Mikey replied as they turned into the parking lot, “Why are you parking so far away from the building?”

“Because I want to be able to get out of here without being stuck in traffic for two hours,’ Gerard answered. They made their way towards the entrance where tons of Mikey’s classmates were walking in wearing the same trashbag like excuse for a graduation gown he was.

“Just head down that hallway,” Gerard said while pointing, “and they’ll tell you what to do.” Mikey nodded and headed off while Gerard went to find their parents.

Mikey gave his name to a woman standing with a clipboard and she handed him a card with his name on and told him to go stand with the other W’s. He looked around not quite sure where exactly to go until he saw his friend Pete waving him over.

“Hey, can you believe we’re just about done with this school forever?” Pete asked excitedly when Mikey came to stand next to him.

“I know, it feels like we were there forever and now, all of a sudden, it’s over.”

“I’m honestly so relieved! You know I was so close to not being able to graduate but I did it and all those bitch ass teachers that tried to fail me can fuck off!” Pete practically yelled. A few people looked over, giving him a weird look. Mikey just smiled at him and laughed a bit. He was glad that Pete was graduating with him. He would have been so bored without him here. 

They started to be ushered out into the seats at the base of the stands with the music from the lowerclassmen band playing loudly. Mikey and Pete took a seat next to each other and Mikey looked out into the crowd to see if he could find his family. 

“How long do you think this whole thing is gonna take?” Pete asked, distracting Mikey from his search. 

“Gerard’s graduation took like two hours so I’m guessing about that long,” Mikey replied. 

“Damn, that’s a long time,” Pete turned his back to Mikey to look at the mass of people in the stands as the ceremony started. He could hear their principal talking but he wasn’t really listening, he was too busy glancing a Pete. 

Mikey and Pete had been friends since middle school but it wasn’t until high school that Mikey realized he had a crush on him. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Pete that because he didn’t think that ruining their friendship would be worth it, and besides, he’s pretty sure Pete had a thing for his other friend, Patrick. 

The speeches were finally done and the band started playing again as names started to be called off. It was gonna be a while before they made it to the end of the alphabet so Mikey just sat back. He noticed that Pete was looking over towards the band. He assumed he was looking at Patrick but he noticed someone else in the percussion section; Spencer Smith. 

Mikey was slightly jealous of Spencer and it had nothing to do with his musical talent, although he was an amazing drummer. No, it was because Spencer somehow managed to do what he knew he could never; date his friend. Jon Walker had moved to the school district only two years ago and Spencer and him became quick friends but everyone knew Spencer had a massive crush on him. Within a year, they were dating.

Mikey continued to go on in his head how it wasn’t fair that when he felt Pete tugging on his arm.

“They called our row, come on,” Pete said and they made their way towards the stage. Mikey walked up first and handed his card to the lady with the microphone and she read his name as he walked across the stage and shook hands with the principle and got the diploma holder. He could vaguely hear his family cheering but it was all kind of a blur until he was back in his seat. He completely missed Pete walking across the stage and only saw him as he was headed back to their row. 

Pete smiled at him as he sat down and looked inside his diploma holder, “I don’t get why they can’t just give us our diplomas right there and then.”

“Because that would be hard for them and they want to inconvenience us one last time,” Mikey speculated. 

Pete laughed, “Yeah, probably.” 

The rest of the ceremony went by pretty quickly and before he knew it, they were leaving. There was a mass of people in the main lobby of the building and Mikey somehow managed to lose Pete along the way but he spotted his brother standing with their parents near the exit so he made his way over to them.

His mom hugged him as soon as he was within arms length of her and his dad clapped him on the shoulder. 

“You’re free!” Gerard said, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulder after their mom released him. 

“Not quite, I still have to get my diploma,” Mikey said, looking back to the other side of the lobby where there were tons people crowded around a table. 

“You might want to wait until the crowd thins before you attempt to do that,” Gerard laughed. 

“I think I’ll brave the crowd,” Mikey said, “The sooner I’m out of here the better.”

“Suit yourself,” Gerard said as Mikey began to shove himself between people to get to the table. He almost made it there when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway he had gone down earlier. 

“What the hell?” Mikey said slightly freaked out but then he realized that Pete was the one that grabbed him. 

“Hey,” Pete said looking kinda nervous.

“Hi?” Mikey said in a questioning voice, wondering what Pete was up to. 

“So, um, did you want to go to the all night party with me,” Pete asked. 

“I guess,” Mikey answer, still confused, “I thought you weren’t going though.”

“Well, if you were going I thought that maybe I should go to,” Pete said, “So you’re not bored all night.”

“Oh, alright then,” Mikey was internally very happy. He honestly did think he was gonna be bored all night since his mom was making him go to the party claiming it was going to be “fun”.

“Oh, fuck it,” Pete suddenly said.

“Wha-” Mikey was cut off as Pete grabbed the front of his trashbag gown and pulled Mikey’s lips towards his. Mikey was in such a state of shock that this was happening that he didn’t respond to it at all for the first few seconds before his brain caught up with what was going on and he melted into the kiss. 

“Oh there you ar- oh whoops!” came a voice, interrupting them and they pulled apart. At the entrance to the hall stood Gerard who had a very amused look on his face. 

“Um,” Pete said, not knowing what to do. Mikey just blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“Well it’s about time!” Gerard said, and walked off laughing.


End file.
